Predatory
by MelodiusNocturn
Summary: Sookie was a hunter, she hunted and killed dangerous Supes in order to protect humankind. She would never expect to fall prey to a powerful thousand year old vampire named Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

**Ehehe, I have a new baby. I needed to get this idea out of my head. This is a completely AU story, that has nothing to do with the TB or SVM story line. I also promise you a badass!Sookie. I decided to make her that way. She'll be stronger, wiser and a tiny bit more serious. Consider this the prologue chapter. I will also post up sometime later, the whole dynamic of this plot, like how vampires are in this world, the story behind it all etc etc. Later though because I am a college student and I still have no idea how I managed to pull this off while writing an essay for my literature class.**

**This is also angst free, unlike the other one, aha. I should be updating Yours mine ours later this week. For now, enjoy read and review!**

**I do not own the characters, but they are my play toys. Enjoy!**

* * *

I could hear the faint sounds of music coming from the club.

New Orleans was a lively city, but a city like New Orleans was like a beacon that attracted all kinds of supernatural things. The French quarter was like the capital of all things supernatural in this city.

And since it was Mardi Gras, there was bound to be a bunch of casualties. Our jobs as hunters were to keep peace, and protect humans against anything shady—or supernatural that happened against the humans. Our main priority was to keep the humans from being killed and drained by a vampire.

Tonight I had to make my way into one of the most famous night clubs in the French Quarter. One owned exclusively by Vampires, which also catered to humans and a few others.

When I went inside, I could almost smell the stench of sex. I didn't need to open up my mind to know that humans were in here looking for a feed and fuck from the vampires. As legal as that might have sounded, it wasn't. It was against the law to feed from humans in public places.

I never went in alone on my missions; I always had my partners with me. Some were already inside the club, while others stayed outside, well hidden in the shadows, just in case something went wrong.

Hunters weren't supernatural. But we were well integrated in the supe community. We hunted those that caused enough trouble. We kept order in the supernatural world, and the human world. We strived to create balance.

After Vampires had revealed themselves to the world, our job got even easier. While there was the AVL, they had no say in whom we killed. Because, if we wanted to; we could remove them from their seat in power. We understood the hierarchy as well within the supernatural world. Each hunter grew up being taught our many rituals, and our code. We were taught from a young age how to disarm and kill.

In my case, our Gran had taught us this, seeing as my grandfather, and my parents weren't around. Our Gran became the matriarch; she was the head of our family. Even if she had retired as a hunter, her word was always law. And like most supes, hunters lived in the shadows. No one in Bon Temps knew what my family was. For all they knew, we were just your normal southern family. Even the Shifter that worked the bar back home was just as clueless. He thought perfect little Sookie Stackhouse was just a normal girl.

No he had no clue that I was in reality a Hale. I came from a well-known, Hunter family. The Hale family was feared amongst the Supes. My grandparents and my parents were legends amongst our kind. My brother and I hoped to follow in their footsteps. Jason and I were both a team. We were always on missions together watching each other's backs.

We, as hunters; didn't have any supernatural powers ourselves. Only a few Hunters were werewolves and shifters.

Each hunter was protected, vampires could not drain us. The protection charms we wore on ourselves prevented any kind of supernatural death. That didn't mean we weren't immune to death. After all, my parents died in a car accident.

So here I was in the club, while some techno music flared in the background. I took a sip of my Gin and Tonic, my eyes wide and open, searching for anything that was out of the ordinary, anything illegal. Jason was at the other end of the club, dancing with some girls, but I knew he was on alert as well.

We weren't here to enjoy ourselves. We were here because a powerful vampire was going to make an appearance. Sometimes, powerful vampires caused quite the riot.

Luckily I was well armed, a silver dagger strapped on the inside of my boot, and a gun was strapped to the inner most part of my thigh; underneath my dress.

I finished my drink, and asked for another. I felt a void sit down next to me, I knew it was a vampire since their minds never gave me any signals, other than just a blank.

"My lady, what is a beauty such as yourself doing? Sitting here all on your own?" I looked at him, and I could feel him trying to pry into my mind, trying to glamour me. "Won't you like to accompany me into a more private area tonight?" I gave him my 'crazy sookie' smile.

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu tonight darling." I drawled in the most, sweetest southern accent I could muster.

"But, you should try someone else." When I said that, he grabbed onto my arm not letting me go. He dropped fang, and looked at me with killer intent. I didn't flinch, I wasn't afraid of him. I merely raised an eyebrow at the Vampire before me.

"What, you're going to kill me in a club full of humans, weres and other vampires?" Oh I knew I was playing with fire, and that just excited me more, watching this vampire squirm and get even angrier. I could almost feel the blood lust and rage radiating off of him. He wasn't pleased that I couldn't be glamoured, he didn't like that I was spitting the truth at his face.

"Is there a problem in my club?" Another void another vampire, I saw a blond haired woman standing next to the vampire in front of me. She was very beautiful, very appealing to the eye.

"Let go of the human, Mason." She threatened. The Vampire known as Mason, complied, and let me go. He retracted his fangs, but he kept glaring at me. "Forgive me, Pamela. I was just having a nice chat with the human, weren't we?" He tried glamouring me again.

"No, we weren't." I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I came here to enjoy myself." The woman known as Pamela gave me a fangy smile. "Oh darlin' if you want to enjoy yourself, I could always be of service to you." I smirked back at her.

"Maybe next time." I winked at her, and then I sauntered off to the dance floor.

My favorite song was playing, and while I was technically on the clock as some would say, no one said I couldn't enjoy myself. Technically, there were others watching my back, and the big bad mystery vamp hadn't appeared yet.

Usher's Scream came on, and I began to move to the music. Losing myself in the beat, I was startled when I felt someone behind me, and I grinded up on them. Moving my body along, swaying my hips along to the song. I opened my mind, to see who it was behind me. A void, it was a vampire, but instead of pulling away I let his large hands wander all over my body as we moved in synch, in rhythm to the song. His hands feeling so sensual as they ran down my thigh.

I turned around, and was surprised to see how tall he was. The man had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. His eyes were a piercing blue color, and I could lose myself in them. Our dancing was erotic, just like the song.

I let him lead me, and I swore my body was dripping with arousal, because as I lowered my shields, I could hear people's thoughts on me. Many were perverse thoughts about me, and this mystery vampire, others were of course the fangbangers that thought I was stealing their man—er vampire.

Seconds before the song ended, he pulled me close to him, our noses barely touching. I stared into his beautiful eyes again, feeling myself lost again. I guess he tried glamouring me again, but we all know that doesn't work on me.

"Later cowboy." I smirked at him, and pulled away just in time. Because I swear to the heavens that If I stayed any longer, I would rip his clothes off right on the spot.

I walked away from him, making my way over to the booth my brother was at. When I sat down, Jason shook his head and laughed. "Dang, sis. What was that? Looks like you were having sex with your clothes on."

"Jason, please." I elbowed him." I'm not even sure what happened, and let's forget it happened please." I sighed, ordering myself another Gin and Tonic from one of the waiters. Jason dropped the subject, and went back to observing the crowd of people.

When I looked on over to the dance floor, I noticed my vampire Adonis was gone. Well, I wouldn't blame him, he must have gone to find some relief from our dancing. Lord knows I needed it.

The music stopped, and in that moment, that blond vampire known as Pamela, was up at dais. Her mere presence up there meant that everyone needed to shut up.

"I have a surprise for you all." She drawled.

"I would like to present to you; Eric Northman."

There were gasps and murmurs amongst the crowds, Both Jason and I were aghast. As far as we were concerned, Eric Northman hadn't made an appearance in the Supe world in over a hundred years. Some assumed him dead, others assumed he went into a deep slumber.

As far as I knew, Eric Northman was a pureblood vampire. He was one of the few purebloods left in this world. Vampires like him were considered royalty, and many opted to stay out of the politics of their world.

Pureblood vampires, were born vampires. They were somewhat fertile, and it was rare for a pureblood to conceive. This is why their kind was diminishing. So when they wanted children, most opted to turn worthy humans. Those that were turned by a Pureblood were considered royalty as well. Their progeny acquired their weaknesses, and strengths. Sometimes they even developed skills of their own.

I was a bit overwhelmed. I had danced with this powerful vampire, and I suddenly felt a little self-conscience. Not only that, but when dealing with a pureblood, the rules changed altogether.

We weren't allowed to touch them, when a pureblood committed a crime, they were brought into a tribunal and their fate was decided by the entire council. Hunters had no power in this case.

For the most part, I ignored everything the woman was saying about Eric Northman. All I heard was,

"You know the rules, swear fealty."

That was it, once every one had sworn their fealty, the music turned back on; and I cast out my telepathic net to see if there was anything going on.

* * *

Just in the nick of time. It seemed as if a new acquaintance of mine had missed tonight's grand show. He was feeding on a young woman inside one of the bathroom stalls. I turned to Jason, and blew a kiss at him. This was our signal for, 'attack mode.'

I made my way on over to the bathroom, hearing the moans coming from Mason. With my gun in my hand, I crouched down low enough, and aimed at his ankle. My gun was equipped with silver bullets, which were filled with mistletoe powder. It was a nice accessory for dealing with all kinds of Supes.

When I fired, Mason hissed in pain.

I'm pretty sure the sound of my gunshot did not go unnoticed by the supes in the bar. The music may have been loud, but they had exceptional hearing.

"What's going on here?" Ah, right on cue. I turned my head, and saw Pamela's eyes narrowed at me.

"He broke a rule, and so I did justice, as is my right." I stated.

She opened the stall, and dragged Mason off of the poor girl. Who was mostly dead now. By the look on his face, he probably wanted to drain me next. Pamela had another vampire come in, and she tried dragging me off to some secluded place. To kill me or glamour me no doubt, but she didn't get far, because many of my Hunter allies including my brother had stopped her.

I took in a deep breath. "I'll be fine. If we're not out in the next twenty minutes, you know the drill. Swoop in and kill." I ordered.

With that said, I was dragged away to a private area of the club. When we entered the private room, my eyes landed on my vampire Adonis, the pureblood Northman.

"Master, the gunshots we heard, was by this human. I assume she is of the police force. There were many others like her outside."

I crossed my arms, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Police force, no. We're of the Hunter's Alliance, and you took my prey." I turned to Pamela, and as if I had magically summoned him, the vampire named Mason was brought in by another vampire.

"And what, pray tell is a Hunter doing in my establishment?" She looked far from pleased.

"My orders are to subdue, and kill if necessary. This vampire…" I gestured over to Mason who was hissing at me. "Killed the woman he was feeding from. That in itself is murder, which is a grave offense. Firstly, the laws are that no vampire must feed on anyone in a public establishment, nor must they kill their food." I stated.

"Bloody Hunter I will kill you!" Mason yelled, struggling against his captors. "Not unless I kill you first." I smiled.

Northman looked at me, his gaze felt as if they were peeling away not only my clothes, but layers and layers of my walls and barriers. I felt so exposed towards him, so vulnerable. On the surface I looked calm and steady. My best poker face on. No emotions whatsoever on me. But I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks as his gaze lingered on me.

"I want everyone, including the prisoner, Mason out. Pamela, you may go play with your new toy. He failed to swear fealty to me, and instead he opted for breaking a law. I'll assume this an act of treason on his behalf." Pamela gave him a fangy smile, and along with the others, she sped out dragging Mason behind her.

We were alone.

* * *

"I received a phone call earlier, alerting me of your arrival. But I never thought that the hunter would be you."

Northman took a step closer to me, and I stepped away from him. "My lover." He said in a low husky voice. He kept stalking towards me, and I kept retreating, until there was nowhere to retreat to. I was up against the wall; there were no barriers between us. I felt like a caged animal, and he was my predator. I had never felt so out of control, and usually I was the predator.

"I never expected you to be here, Aislin." Our bodies were so close together, I felt a shiver run down my spine. If he gave the command for me to throw my clothes off and jump him, then by god I would. I hated how my body reacted to him.

"Aislin? My name is Susannah, Susannah Hale. You must have me mixed up with someone else." I said barely making the words out. I tried to struggle away from him. "No, I would never forget your scent, my beloved Aislin."

"I'm not Aislin, I already told you!" I felt my voice waver slightly. "My name is Susannah Hale; I'm a Hunter, along with all those other hunters outside waiting for me."

It's as if he wasn't listening. I saw the tall blond vampire; close his eyes, and his lips brushed along my neck. I felt him inhale, while he gently caressed my hair.

"You've forgotten me, my beloved." He said with a pain and grief in his voice that made my heart sink. It was as if I could feel his sorrow, and I felt so sad for him. Whoever this Aislin was, he must have truly loved her.

"No, you might have me confused with her. Like I said…" I took in a deep breath, trying to regain control.

"I'm not your beloved Aislin. I'm just a human. A hunter. I hunt your kind." I said to him in a faint whisper, which I knew he could hear.

"Even if I was her, we could never be. I'm a predator; I hunt your kind, and many others. I have taken satisfaction in killing them. If not for the fact that you were a Pureblood, then I would have put a bullet through your head long ago, for even coming into close proximity with me."

His silence was unnerving. Maybe he would kill me right here for threatening him. I waited for his response, I waited for harm to come my way, and I was prepared to fight. But instead, he kissed my forehead gently.

"I have had thousand years of blood on my hands. Your threat does not scare me." He said as he pulled away from me.

"Leave. Report to your people that I have taken care of the vampire known as Mason, trust me on my honor, my name as a Northman, that I will make sure he receives his own punishment."

I stood there watching him, trying to study his features, but all that gentleness, all that guilt and pain that I had felt from being near him had gone away. In its place was nothing. He locked away his emotions from me, and that kind of made my heart ache. Though I didn't know why.

I wish I was this Aislin he spoke of. Maybe he wouldn't be so sad then.

"Then I will trust you on your words, Mr. Northman. Good night."

I rejoined my anxious comrades, and as I left the night club, I couldn't shake off the feeling, that this wouldn't be the first time, that Eric Northman and I would cross paths.

* * *

**I have a lot of explaining to do regarding Hunters in this series. They're somewhat like a mix between the Hunters from Teen Wolf, and the ones you find in TVD, but very different. As I mentioned in the story that there are also Weres and Shifters that have become hunters. I will be putting in more info on these guys. As for Eric mistaking Sookie for someone else, we'll see what that's all about soon enough. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey an update! 'Yours, mine, ours' is still in progress, it was still a bit difficult trying to update this one. I'm drowned in school work, but I do find t ime to write bits and bits of the chapter until its finally ready to be update. I am almost finished writing the other one. But this one is really calling to me too. I love writing a badass Sookie.**

**Same old disclaimer, these characters are my toys, I borrow them from Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball. Copy rights go to them**

* * *

**SPOV**

A few weeks had passed since I was in NOLA with Jase and the rest of our partners. In those few weeks, I had spent my time cooped up at HQ, searching for every single Vampire name recorded, starting at the letter 'A'.

I had managed to find Eric Northman. I found records on Russell Edgington, Salome Agrippe, The Ancient one, Felipe De Castro, and a few others.

But none, with the name Aislin

I sighed in exasperation, and moved on to the next set of records for human 'pets' and none yet again. I moved over to the far older books, the one on the Fae, and I still found nothing.

When I settled on the Brigant family tree, I opened up the aged pages; finding the long lists of Brigants, starting from the Ancient one herself, down to Aidan and Selene, whom apparently 'suicided'. Though there was no given reason, as to why they did so. As I continued to read further, I turned the page, and suddenly, the book pages caught themselves on fire, and suddenly poof. The book was gone.

It had me frustrated to no end that, they'd even gone as far to place a spell on the damn book. What was the damn secret?

When I had asked Gran, she only smiled at me and shook her head, saying 'I truly wonder about that myself dear.' I tried asking Jason, and his answer was a dead end as well.

My line of thought was broken when one of the new waitresses pointed a finger at me and said. 'I saw you in New Orleans! In that vampire bar! You and your brother!" Shit. So much for laying low.

I heard the gasps and murmurs of everyone in the bar.

I tried keeping my shields up, trying to prevent the flood of thoughts being bombarded at me. I knew they weren't pleasant. I also had a huge idea what they were saying in their mind. Yeah, I bet they were already calling me a 'fangbanging whore' already. God knows they did so when Dawn and Maudette were around.

I turned around to walk back to pick up a few orders, and Sam grabbed me by the arm. "What the hell Sookie?! What were ya doin' in a damn vampire bar?! That's really stupid you know! It's dangerous, you shouldn't be around vampires!" He hissed at me, and I had the urge to roll my eyes at him. The way his hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist made me want to turn around and punch him. How dare he touch me so easily!

Instead I smiled, as if nothing was wrong. "I don't think that's any of your business, Sam Merlotte. In fact, my life isn't any of your business at all. What I do on my own time shouldn't be anyone's damn business." I snapped.

"I didn't give you time off from work so you can go to a Vampire bar! If that's where you go every time you take time off"

"I take time off to visit family. If I want to go out at night, in New Orleans to enjoy myself, I will damn straight do it, now let me go!" Stupid shifter. If he thinks he has any right to me, he has another thing coming. I could put him down faster than he can shift. He let go of me, and gave me another glare, I could feel the eyes of the customers on us, but I didn't care.

"Speaking of time off, I'm not coming in next week. I have some stuff to do in Texas with Jason."

"You better not go into another vampire bar, Sookie. I mean it. I won't have you turn into a fangbanger, you're a nice girl cher. Girls like you need to stay away from that kind of stuff, marry nice men, have kids and all. You won't end up anywhere with those fangers." I narrowed my eyes at Sam. Really had he the nerve to tell me what to do? I mean I get it. He has a crush on me, he's in love with me. Well he's in love with Sookie Stackhouse. But I'm not Sookie Stackhouse. My name is Susannah Hale, a Hunter from the Hale clan, and if Sam was on our hit list, then I would have done away with him a long time ago.

I wish I could just place a bullet on his head right now, because he's being impossible. He implied I was turning into a fangbanger, and he thinks I should just lead on the role of 'Miss nice girl' yeah if he only knew that my hobby was shooting supernatural criminals. I nearly scoffed at the idea.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, and walked off. I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt a void enter the bar.

A vampire.

I looked on ahead, watching as he just strolled in here, took a seat up at a booth, and the rest of the waitresses scurried away trying to avoid him. Sure vampires were dangerous, but not all of them were like that.

"Would you like anything? We're all out of true blood, so I'm sorry about that" I said as I went up to him, putting on my 'crazy Sookie' smile. I also noticed that some very infamous people were lingering around him. Oh how nice, trouble.

"A glass of your best wine please." I felt him stare into my eyes. I could feel that pull again, the same one as from the other night, when that one Vampire attempted to glamour me. Hah, this moron was trying to do the same thing.

I came back with his wine, and set it down on the table. "Oh, aren't you that vampire that moved into the old Compton house?" This guy was trouble if he was that particular vampire. According to our records he was famous amongst the Queen's court, procuring unwilling humans, glamouring, etc., etc. He has never been caught, since he was always on the down low, and there was always very few evidence against him. He was good at that it seemed; covering his tracks, but both Jase and I knew better. Actually, every Hunter knew better than that. We were waiting for him to show up on our radar again. Because this time, we would be able to catch him dead on his little game of hunt.

"Yes, indeed I am. William Compton, Miss….Sookie." He said with a charming southern accent. A very charming one if I may add. But I bet that's how he ensnared humans. I smiled again. "But you may call me Bill."

"Nice to meet you Bill."

Upon seeing the infamous Rattrays, I decided to speed away like a vampire. I did not want to be around people like them.

Got_ ourselves a Vamper, this one will do nicely_

Oh great, they wanted to drain him.

I could just let them do it, after all it will save us the trouble of hunting him down, but then again he also has valuable information that our client is looking for. For Compton? Oh yes, not only was he on our hit list for trafficking humans, but someone has requested that they deal with him personally.

While I much rather just put a bullet through him to end his miserable existence, this wasn't my call to make, unfortunately.

I was about halfway done with my orders when I saw that Bill Compton and the Rats were gone. I looked around, trying to think up of an excuse to make myself leave after them, when suddenly I looked on over to Sam.

"Sam, I'm taking my fifteen now."

* * *

**Eric POV**

"_Godric, I've found her." Was the first thing I said to him, when he answered his phone. My voice only wavered slightly. I had not spoken to my mentor since the day it happened, neither could I keep quiet about it. A few months had passed since I've last seen her, and right after our meeting, she disappeared without a trace._

"_Hello to you too, my child." He said, but paused after a moment, trying to take in the words I've said._

"_Eric, whom have you found? If I may ask?"_

"_It's her, Godric. I've found her, I've found Aislin. " I could hear him take in a deep breath. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, and it was making me anxious._

"_Godric?"_

"_Eric, how do you know it's her? Aislin has been gone from this world for the past eight years. There is no such thing as the dead coming back to life." Of course he didn't believe me._

"_I smelled her. Her intoxicating scent, it has never changed, albeit it's not as powerful to me as it was before…but it's hers. Only hers." Again, the other side of the line was silent. What was going on through Godric's head?_

"_Eric, you need to stay away from her."_

"_Why must I stay away, if it's her? If this were Selene, you would not keep away either." I was completely aghast! Why was Godric telling me to keep away from her?_

"_But because it is a request from Selene to keep her daughter safe, you will stay away from her." Godric's voice had changed, it was authorative, and cold. I recognized this tone of voice. It wasn't often that he used it, but when he did; it was because he expected to be obeyed._

_But a request from Selene? I knew Godric would not turn down anything Selene asked of him, but it did leave me curious, wha had that woman requested of him?_

_Something reeked, I grew suspicious. "Godric, what are you keeping from me?"_

"_You will be relentless, if I do not tell you, so I will tell you now. " He said with a sigh._

"_When the Brigant family came under attack…Selene used every last bit of her power to seal away Aislin's supernatural side. In doing so, her memories and powers have been locked away, sealing any trace of her vampiric side. The Aislin you've met, is human, she has human customs. She was left in the care of a good family. That took her in as her own. The Aislin you knew is no longer. She is, Susannah Hale, a human and a hunter of the Hale clan._

_So, once again I will tell you. Aislin Brigant is under my protection. You will stay away from her, if you know what's good for you. I'm sorry Eric, I know what she means to you, but I will not put the child of my most beloved treasure, at risk of anything. So once again I will tell you, do not go near her."_

_With those words, Godric hung up on me. I was completely speechless, and once again I was stuck at a dead end._

That night, when I first laid eyes upon her on the dance floor, something in me snapped. I felt my primal urges begin to lose their control, I blurred over in a swift motion; joining her on the dance floor. Grinding up on her, inhaling her scent; I knew my hands wandered all over her body as we danced. I made sure my scent was rubbed all over her this way. I was marking her as mine, I was letting others know that she was not to be touched.

As I had thought back to that night, I felt my fangs throb and I could feel my cock harden. I wanted to drink in all of her. I wanted to drink from her, I wanted rub myself all over her, bury myself inside of her and make love to her.

My primal needs urged me to seek her out and claim her.

I knew I had to obey Godric, but I can't, I wouldn't do it. I needed to seek her out, and find ways to bring her back to our world.

But, was she truly meant for our world? Aislin was the sun itself, in this world of ours, her light would be the only thing to keep me sane, yet like Godric had said. If she was revealed to the world, then her life would be in danger, and I could really lose her for good this time.

I had already lost her parents, the people that took me in when my own parents had died. Both Aidan, and Selene took me in, they looked after me. They entrusted me with the care of their daughter. They believed in me, and yet here I was, thinking of putting her in harm's way again.

But I couldn't help it. I needed her, I needed Aislin with me, and I would not stop until I had her in my arms once more.

Thankfully, I had Pam check in all the security cameras, trying to find a perfect shot of my beloved one. Once we had her image, I had sent it to someone trustworthy to investigate her whereabouts by just her picture alone. I had them search every single security camera in the states, and a few days later, I had a nice call, giving me the good news.

Aislin had been found.

Or, Susannah Hale had been found. But how clever of her, she had taken on the name of 'Sookie Stackhouse' she was a waitress at a Shifter's bar, in Bon Temps Louisiana, that was very close to where I was; Shreveport.

She was a clever little thing, hiding her true identity, because if the shifter knew that she was from the Hale clan, he would have fled a long time ago.

Shifters and Weres especially hated Hunters, a little more so than vampires. Most Vampires tended to hire Hunters too because they didn't want to dirty their hands when it came to mingling at huge events that included humans.

I stared at the photograph of 'Sookie Stackhouse' admiring how mesmerizing she was. I was lost in my own thoughts of her, my fangs threatening to pop out. I pushed the photograph away, scolding myself for acting like a pre-pubescent boy. The last time I had lost control over my fangs, was when I was a boy of twelve. It's a normal occurrence between Pureblood vampires of that age, because, It's when our fangs begin to grow.

But I was not a twelve year old boy. I was a thousand years old. A thousand year old Pureblood vampire, that was supposed to seem like a ruthless, coldblooded creature to the rest of the supernatural world. But here I was, losing control of my own body over a picture of a woman.

When for as long as I can remember, women have fallen at my feet. I had fucked countless women, fed off of countless women, but here was this young little ball of fire, rousing me up like I was a simple minded teenager

It was utterly ridiculous, and Pam would never let me live it down. Yet I found myself uncaring. For years I had mourned her. The pain I felt when I had thought her dead was unbearable. How I didn't find death in those years, is still a mystery to me.

"Master, I need you to pretend to be Sheriff for me tonight."

I arched a brow at my child. "Please don't tell me there's another shoe sale Pam. You just went on a shopping spree last night. I think my credit cards have suffered enough."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You'll give me your credit cards when I give you the reason why, you'll be taking my place." She smiled at me. Pam isn't one to smile much, but that smile she gave me tells me she is up to something, and it obviously involves me.

"Should I refuse?" I replied back to her, smirking right back at.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. "Because maybe I can keep your little G.I Jane all to myself tonight, she smells absolutely divine. I wouldn't mind getting a taste of that."

She was referring to Susannah. Pam had given Susannah that nickname, so when she mentioned her, I was all ears.

"What is she coming here for?"

"Some investigations, she is doing on her own time. She will ask questions around the bar, I'll assume you will want to answer them for her, won't you Eric?"

I threw my credit cards on my desk. "Take them, this is also the last time you use them. It should be a crime to shop as much as you do." She gave me a grin when she took up my cards.

"Nonsense." She said. "Also, there is no crime in going to a Jimmy Choo sale. I'll be on my way Master." She grinned again. "Have a….lovely night." With that she blurred out of my office, leaving me to attend to her Sheriff duties.

I was now posing as Sheriff of Area 5.

When I stepped out onto the floor, my eyes immediately locked onto her petite form.

What a lovely night it was going to be, indeed.

* * *

**Sorry if Eric doesn't seem like himself. He still hasn't recovered over the loss of his beloved Aislin. But as he interacts with Sookie, he'll learn to love who she is now. He's aware that it's no longer Aislin, so now he has to find out how to love this woman whom is the woman he once loved, yet she's not her at the same time. But, I do love me a highhanded, smug, badass viking vampire Eric, so that's not going to change I promise you that. **

**I do have a wordpress account; melodiousnoctourn . wordpress . com It's still under construction, but I will be posting a lot of things pertaining to this story, that I hope will make it easier to understand things as the story progresses.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi! I'm back with a new chapter! I really love writing a bad ass Sookie, this muse just flows out of me without need for inspiration, because writing badass Sookie is so much fun!**

**If only her writers actually did her justice. But this is why I borrow the characters and play with them! Respective owners yada yada disclaimer insert here. Characters are my toys you know the drill. Don't forget to drop the reviews!**

* * *

**SPOV**

_I had gone out after Bill Compton and those drainers. Not a good idea since I was unarmed, and they probably were, and if Bill was being drained, then I would be a perfect replenishing snack afterwards._

_But I went regardless, not because I pitied the vampire, but because I always felt the need to prove myelf to my family. I always knew that someday I would take on the role of the matriarch when Gran passed away. It's how the Hunters worked. Women called the shots while men carried out the task. Unlike how society perceived men and women, we hunters treated both men and women as equals, with one objective. _

_So the first thing I did was head out to my car that was parked right outside Merlotte's. I pretended to act as if nothing was wrong. I opened the door, took out a small pistol and ran as fast as I could._

_The Rattrays weren't too far off from Merlottes, I saw how they had Bill Compton chained up in silver, up against the tree. They were draining him._

_I hid myself, out of view, and fired. _

_I missed, and ended up scaring off the Rattrays. Shame, it would have been nice if I had shot at least one of them in the leg. Then maybe this vampire wouldn't look to me as a snack, and he'd drink up a Rattray. I was sure as hell tired of them. No one liked them anyway._

_When I got close to Bill Compton, his fangs were out, the blood was on the ground and he looked at me like I was a piece of steak._

_"You can take my blood. Vampire blood is actually better than your vitamins." He said to me, and I raised an eyebrow._

_"Or you can sell it."_

_"Or you can take your own blood, because I'm not getting involved with the law." I said, as I moved to unchain him._

_"You're brave, unchaining a vampire that is starving for blood." I looked at him, and internally I scoffed. Hah! My gun was loaded with silver bullets that carried my own special mistletoe powder, instead of the usual gun powder. My bullets were pretty lethal to a vampire. If I didn't shoot him in the heart with the silver, then the Mistletoe would poison him, cause him to get sick, hallucinate, get a fever. It would completely paralyze him, and then I'd leave him out to burn in the sun._

_My excuse to the Hunters would be that I was defending myself from a vampire that wanted to drain me dry. I put on the 'crazy sookie' smile._

_"I got a gun, if you attack me, I'll shoot you."_

_"You're different." He said. "You smell different too." He said, as I finished unchaining him._

_"I bet, especially since I'm like a piece of steak to you right now."_

_"I would like to thank you, Miss Sookie. Would you like to go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?" Was he serious? Was he actually serious, I really had the urge to roll my eyes and laugh at his face, but I restrained myself and I smiled again. It was time to use the Southern Belle charm._

_"Well, Mr. Compton. While that may sound nice, you really don't have to take me out to dinner. Just bein' a good samaritan and all. Besides, I have a date tomorrow night." Not entirely true, and not entirely false yet either. _

_"Then perhaps some other time." He gave me a very charming smile, and blurred off._

_I walked back inside before Sam threw a hissy fit about Vampires again. I swear one more by him and I'd cap his ass._

* * *

The next night I had prepared to leave for my 'date'. I was all dressed up in a sequined deep V cowl neck, party dress. The mini dress was loose all around, and it then it stuck to my skin and defined hips and butt. I really liked how cute this dress made my butt look. Not to mention, that because it was loose around by body, I was able to wear a special made corset that allowed me to hide my gun. Because the dress was loose, the gun was easily concealed, and easily accessible, thanks to the deep v neck, I could just easily slip my hand inside, which would make it look like I'm reaching for something that would have fallen in between my breasts; reach for my gun and pull out. I was always making sure to wear clothes that would make my weapons accessible.

I looked nothing like the Southern Belle everyone thought I was. This dress made me look sexy, and I felt sexy.

When I headed for my car, a certain Vampire that lived across the cemetary from me, appeared out of thin air. God damn those vampiric abilities.

"Sookeh." Not how the name was pronounced, and it annoyed me. "I did not know you lived here. I just wanted to stop by to greet my new neighbors." Hah, yeah and I was born yesterday.

"Oh well, now you know. I live here." I said opening my car up.

I could feel his eyes on me, no doubt this dress made me look like Vampire bait. Jase had told me that earlier when I was in our basement looking for a gun.

"Sookeh." Bill said. "You look...extremely beautiful tonight. Are you going somewhere?" Would he just mind his own business?

"I told you yesterday, I had a date. That is where I'm going tonight." I slipped into my car, started the engine, and drove off to my destination; which was Fangtasia.

Unfortunately, I had to report in to the Sheriff, and let her know that I was going to be hunting in her area, just in case they ended up wondering why a vampire ended up missing.

My trip to fangtasia had taken me around 40 minutes or so. When I arrived I was greeted by the bouncer. She was a strange woman, skinny, blonde. Her brain was like swiss cheese. All that glamour must be frying her brain. Poor thing, not my problem though.

When I got in, I looked around, noticing how everyone dressed. This bar was a step down from the one in the French quarter. At least the one in the French quarter was classier than this place.

Another thing that caught my attention was the throne up on the dais. Really, these vampires were something else.

"Well, if it isn't G.I Jane." I heard a very familiar voice drawl. It was Pamela Ravenscroft, the Sheriff of Area 5, and also the Vampire I had met a few months ago, back in NOLA. She was dressed very differently from the last time I saw her.

"Miss, Pamela."

"My, my. You look just as delicious as the other night."

"Miss Pamela, I'm here conducting an investigation." Not entirely true. I just didn't want to say what I was really here for. After all, I considered some vampires were untrustworthy, especially if it came to saving their own skin. Maybe someone in here was loyal to Bill Compton, or maybe he had glamoured them into telling them anything that went on in this area. One always needed to be careful.

"Ah, is that so." She grinned. "I'll be right back darling."

And so, I sat up at the bar, drinking a Gin and Tonic. I was waiting for Pamela to come back, so we could speak, and hopefully speak in a more private area. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this whole situation. The look on Pamela's face looked so mischievous. In my years of dealing with vampires, when one looked mischievous it was never a good thing.

"Susannah Hale." Said a hot velvety voice, that made my panties wet. Oh, Please no, don't let it be him, don't let it be him! Don't look at him Susannah!

But I did the exact opposite. I looked at him, I looked at the man who's been haunting my dreams since I last saw him. He was the reason that I spent half my time in the library, trying to find out who Aislin was. He was so damn hot.

"Mr. Northman, what brings you here? I'm here on business so I can't...distract myself." I said nonchalantly, taking another sip out of my Gin and Tonic.

"But I can." He leered at me. "You look very...exquisite tonight, Miss Hale. Or is it...Miss Stackhouse?" How did he find that out?

"Hale." I mumbled. "And let me guess, I look like Vampire bait." He grinned at me. "No, you look like Eric bait." He answered, and I really did not know how to answer that one. I coughed clearing my throat instead.

"Anyways, if you're the Sheriff, then I need to speak with you privately. It's an urgent matter."

"Miss Hale, are you trying to seduce me?" He said, leading me out of the bar, and into the back area. Where it seemed as if I had stepped into a different portal because it seemed so normal, compared to the bar.

"If I wanted to seduce you, I could have done that a long time ago, Mr. Northman." I said as we entered the office, closing the door behind us.

Wait what? What the hell did I just say?! God damn it Susannah! When I looked back at Eric, he was leering at me again.

"You are playing with fire, Are you sure you'll be able to seduce me? " He purred in my ear. I hardly noticed when he got so close to me. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"We can test that theory out right now, Susannah." He purred in my ear again, and I literally felt like melting into a puddle of goo. My legs felt like jelly, and it was a miracle I was still standing. I was sure he could smell how aroused I was. I really hated myself for getting so worked up like this, I hated myself because his voice, and the feel of his body against mine had felt so familiar to me. I quickly pulled away from him, and I took a deep breath, before I did something I regretted.

"I'm not here for this. I'm here for Area business. I'm here as a hunter." I could see his demeanor change; he looked just like he did that night, months ago. Like I had just slapped him in the face, what did Eric want from me? I wasn't his Aislin, and I can't change that.

Though right now, I wish I was. She must have been a real lucky woman, to have a man like Eric, to love her as he did.

* * *

**ERIC POV**

When I saw her sitting up at that bar, I was elated. She looked beautiful in that white dress. White always did suit her. It matched her innocence, and her purity. But I was sure that as beautiful as she looked, she was also deadly. Somewhere on her persona there must have been a concealed weapon of sorts. A Gun, a knife, maybe even a stake. She was a hunter, and everywhere a hunter went, they always were well prepared, even if it was just a trip to the grocery store.

They were just like vampires, only they didn't come with fangs.

But even as she looked beautiful, she looked sexy. The way that dress hugged her hips made me think of ways of stripping her out of it. She had a beautiful body, and there was no doubt in my mind, that everyone in here had their eyes on her. She was dressed so differently from everyone else, that she did attract the attention. I really wanted to snap everyone's neck for looking at her the wrong way.

This woman was mine. I would not let anyone touch her, or look at her.

When she suggested going to a private area to talk, I was more than thrilled, because it meant she would no longer be in the watchful eyes of the vermin in this bar. That included the vampires as well. I'll wear their fangs as trophies if they ever laid their filthy hands on Susannah.

When I walked her back into the office, I was literally trying to control myself. Seduce me, she said. I have no doubt she could, but I could already picture it in my mind, that it would end up with me on top of her.

This woman didn't know what she was doing to me. My control actually slipped, when I was up against her, purring in her ear like a god damn cat. I could feel my cock twitch in anticipation, but the woman pulled away quickly, and stated her reasons for being here.

"I'm here as a hunter." My demeanor completely changed, and I had to remind myself that this was no longer Aislin. But the more I said it to myself, the more I lied to myself.

This was Aislin, I was sure of it. Her mannerisms, her personality, they haven't changed one bit. This woman was still a spitfire, she was still one not to be messed with. The only thing that was missing were her memories.

"You want to do some hunting in the area, I assume?" I knew what the protocol was for these guys. Frankly, I honestly thought that they shouldn't have to report their selves to the Area Sheriffs.

She hesitated before answering me. "Yes, I require permission to hunt in the Area, and….I know shouldn't tell you this, but…I will be trailing after William Compton. He has taken up residence near my home, and last night I had to save his ass from being drained from a couple of drainers." She said, handing me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"William Compton works for Queen Sophie Anne, that woman will be furious if she finds out her vampire toy was taken from her." She shrugged. "Not my problem, so I don't care."

"You should, she's a Queen, and she can be dangerous." Susannah smiled. "I don't play by Vampire rules. All we do is let you guys know we're hunting in your area." She said, leaning in forward, towards me. The way she said that made it sound so fucking sexy. This woman was going to be the death of me! To distract myself from her, I looked down at the piece of paper she had handed over to me.

"And this address is for what, exactly?"

"The drainers. You guys deal with that, I don't trust human authorities because they could care less about vampires, and they'll just let these people go easily. I also don't deal with humans."

"Also, I really find it suspicious that Compton has moved near my home, and he's been stalking me. I know he's the queen's procurer." She looked very uneasy.

"No one in Bon Temps, knows who we really are. Not even the shifter that owns the bar. So, I am going to ask you this. I will ask on the behalf of normal human waitress, Sookie Stackhouse, for your full protection from this idiot, until the situation has been dealt with. I agree to be claimed as yours in front of the other vampires of this bar if it came down to it. You also don't need to worry about protecting my home, our house is heavily warded with magic against those with ill intent." She leaned back on the chair and sighed.

"I really don't know why I'm saying all of this." She mumbled, but I heard her. Though I decided not to say anything. Part of me was thrilled that she wanted me to claim her. But I wanted to do more than just that. I wanted to claim her body, and rub myself all over her, and do many more to her. The beast in me roared with victory when she asked me this. I was more than happy to oblige.

"Of course, Miss….Stackhouse. You can trust me with your life, I will not fail you. But why would you want such a thing from me? You are a hunter, I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself from that vampire."

"Like I said, no one knows who we are. The Hale clan is quite famous amongst the Supe Community, and its best we keep ourselves hidden. Though, if I must really do so, and it comes to it; I will kill Compton myself." There was a glint of determination in her eyes as she said this. I had no doubt she would not kill Compton, but if it came to it, then I would kill him myself.

"I will keep your secrets, Miss Hale. On my Honor, I swear to you."

She smiled at me, and god her smile was so beautiful. "I don't know why, but I believe you, and I trust you Mr. Northman." My heart soared at her words. Deep down, somewhere inside her, she knew me. Her heart knew me.

"You can call me Eric, if we're going to be Vampire and Companion, Sookie." She laughed lightly. "Right, anyways. Thank you Eric." She stood up to make her leave, but before she even opened that door up, I blurred right over to her.

"I'll escort you." I said to her.

When we left the office area, and we were back out on the bar, the infamous William Compton was hanging around like an annoying fly. I saw Susannah stiffen, her eyebrows furrowed a bit, and her lip was slightly puckered up.

I knew that look all too well. Susannah was angry, and I knew this because I had been on that receiving end of her temper tantrums one too many times. Compton looked angry, but he was no match for my beloved.

This was going to be good.

* * *

**Bill being a stalker, nothing new. I wonder what kind of BS he's gonna be spouting at Sookie haha. **


End file.
